Hogwarts: Heart Of Stone
by SweetiHunni
Summary: This is their 5th year, R&R, I have chapter 2 + 3 done I need reviews first..should I continue it? What happens when a person has a heart of stone....
1. Dursleys

Harry yawned and got up. Morning, time for breakfast. Probably grapefruit segments again, since Dudley was on a much needed diet.   
At least he had his stuff with him, and wasn't shut away, once again the threat of an escaped murderer who loved Harry had forced the Dudleys to let him keep his things.   
  
Harry had still convieniently forgotten to mention Sirius hadn't murdered anyone, and he would carry on - the Dursleys were much nicer under threat.  
  
Still, with the entire house dieting he wasn't sure 'much nicer' was good enough.   
  
He lifted up his trusty floorboard to pull out tantalising home-made pies and cakes, sent by Mrs Weasley, who, though she would never mention it in front of Harry, despised the Dursleys. Harry didn't think she had ever met such mean muggles before.   
  
And the Dursleys were, indeed, mean. To anyone not a perfect muggle like they were. They hated magic, so, just to wind them up, Harry decided to show them a magic book he had bought last year.   
  
Curses and Bewitchments.   
  
He also managed to get a hold of 'What to do to Muggles', filled with pictures of grotesque tranformations and evil curses. He didn't intend to use it, of course, just to wind the Dursleys up. Besides, he liked plenty of muggles, just not the Dursleys.  
  
When he gave it to them Aunt Petunia screamed, Dudley jumped through the window and Uncle Vernon had collapsed in horror. That had been the funniest day of his holiday, and he had almost died laughing!  
  
There had still been no word from Dumbledore. It looked as though he was doomed to stay with a purple pig with a moustache, a white giraffe and a baby killer whale the entire summer. Not to mention the fact of immense lack of food, and the lurking threat of Lord Voldemort.  
  
At least he had had letters from his friends, which, since he couldn't visit them, was the next best thing to being with them. Another improvement was the delivery of the Daily Prophet daily, a birthday present from Hermione.  
  
For Harry Potter was 15, and had been graced by birthday cards, cakes (which he considered as a diet survival kit) and presents. Before Hogwarts he had barely known what presents were, apart from something for fat, spoilt Dudley.   
  
He had thouht he was measly and unimportant, but at Hogwarts he was famous. Popular. And most importantly, he had friends. Good friends.  
  
Luckily, today was September 1st. Time to return to Hogwarts, and his friends, and maybe even enemies. But he would rather live with Draco Malfoy than the Dursleys. Still. There wasn't much longer to go.  
  
Harry realised, in a rush of shock he'd forgot. He had been so worried about Voldemort coming to get him, or his friends he had completely forgot the need to pack.   
  
He grabbed his trunk and wrenched it open and threw his books in, followed by robes and parchment, and the other necessary items. In other words, he was throwing all of his possessions into one smallish trunk, expecting them all to fit.   
  
Unfortunately, they didn't. Hedwig would go seperately anyway but wait. Where was Hedwig? He didn't have time to worry about that - she'd soon catch him up.   
  
He hoped.   
  
He threw all the items that wouldn't fit in his trunk into a tied up sheet and prayed the Dursleys would allow him to take it.  
  
Five minutes later he was jumping into the back of the Dursleys car, with is belongings and was promptly thrown back. It seemed Uncle Vernon would risk getting a speeding ticket to make sure he was rid of Harry for another year.   
  
Harry didn't mind. He would mcuh rather be at Hogwarts, or, to put it mildly, he would rather take 1000 blast-ended skrewts for a walk than stay with the Dursleys all year.  
  
Thinking back over that summer, he thought of the 'main events' so to speak. Hedwig had almost got locked up after dropping a present in front of Harry - who was in plain view of Uncle Vernon. That had been pure, how could he put it, eugh.   
  
Not nice. Not nice at all. But luckily, the idea of an escaped murderer as Harrys godfather keeping in touch with Harry to check up on him tamed them down and kept Harry safe.  
  
Finally they arrived at the station, and Harry jumped out of the car and grabbed his trunk, sheet-bag and Hedwigs cage as the Dursleys speeded off, not waiting nor caring whether Harry got to Hogwarts safely or not.  
  
Harry looked quickly around but saw no sight of his friends, or enemies. He wasn't sure if that was good or not. Good for the enemies.  
  
But friends? Well he was running late. He glanced up. 10:59. He'd better hurry.  
  
Harry yanked a trolley out, dumped his stuff on it and sprinted through the barrier, to find his friends standing waiting. Panting, Harry approached them. 


	2. Portkey

'Hi! Sorry I couldn't visit you over the holidays Ron, Hermione, but-'  
  
'Dont worry Harry, if it had been safe Dumbledore would have let you. I've been looking through all my books about you-know-who but I cant really -'  
  
'Ignore her Harry,' Ron said, earning himself a scowling and disapproving look from Hermione, 'Lets get on the train. I'll feel a lot better when we're out of the open'.  
  
'Whats with the sheet-bag Harry?', Hermione asked ignoring Ron.  
  
'Oh,' Harry said still panting, 'I had to pack my stuff quickly and there wasn't enough space in my trunk.' Noting Rons curious look he added, 'Dont ask.'   
  
Ron glanced nervously around the cornet to the train to find a most unusual sight.   
  
The Hogwarts Express was not there. A couple of wizards and a lot of old boots were. Professor McGonagall was there too.  
  
'Ah, Potter, Weasley and Granger. Just in time to take the next Portkey to the Hogwarts grounds,'she lowered her voice and continued, 'Its safe once you're in the grounds and no-one not even, well anyway no-one can intercept a portkey so its so much safer than the train. Remember te dementors? Anyway, lets get you out of here. I'll be a lot happier once you're with Dumbledore, all three of you.'  
  
Professor McGonagall quickly gave the trio a boot, and just as they had all got a hold of it they felt a familiar jerk somewhere beneath their navel....  
  
'Ow! Watch it Hermione! D'you know how heavy your bloody books are?!'   
  
Ron grumbled as they landed heavily on the grass.  
  
'What on earth are you talking about Ron? We left our luggage, oh my goodness we left our luggage at the station!'  
  
'I believe your luggage was magically sent with you,' an icy voice said,'now get into the castle before I am forced to give you all detention. Not that I would mind that of course,' Professor 'Slimeball' Snape said as he gave them all the loathing look usually reserved just for Harry.  
  
They all just sat there, staring.  
  
'NOW! I AM NOT TO BE IGNORED,' Snape screamed, stomping towards them. They hurriedly grabbed the few small bags of luggage that landed with them. Most of it had been sent up to their rooms.  
  
As they sprinted flat out towards the castle, scowling, Snape shouted after them, 'And put your school robes on!!'  
  
A short while later, stuff safely stowed away in their dorms, they wandered down to the great hall and took end seats on the Gryffindor table, settling down to watch the sorting. Soon everyone had entered, and the 1st years filed in. THe only problem was, apart from the unusually subdued crowd of students, thinking about their last feast here, was there were many more 1st years than usual, and several new teachers.  
  
'Look!,'Hermione whispered,'theres several teachers and more 1st years! I'll bet everyone wanted their kids safe from you-know-who! Look, I can see more 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years too! They must have come from other schools! This is so exciting. I'll have to ask them about their schools, of course. A perfect learning opportunity and -'  
'Look outside,'Ron gasped! Most of the school heard and turned their heads in one movement. When they saw what Ron had many gasped, one or two even fainted.   
  
Hogsmeade was sitting in the extended grounds, with several magical-looking hotels.  
  
'Well,' Hermione whispered, 'Hagrid did say Hogwarts is the safest placae on earth, next to Gringotts!'  
  
It turned out many wizards wanted the safety of Hogwarts, although Hhogwarts had been extended. The grounds were still there, but now there was a fence and gateway to a small town where the most trustworthy witches and wizards were permitted, as well as some shops from Hogsmeade! All their homes had been magically moved, and there was a few hotels for other magical people.  
  
Dumbledore stood, and silence befell on the hall, and on the identical copy next to it filled with older, mature witches and wizards. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and said, 'I believe its time for the Sorting Ceremony Minerva?'  
  
Professor McGonagall murmured something, then went to go through the sorting process with all the many new students, then Dumbledore said, I will save the speech and school song, and,' he said glancing through the window, 'and explanation for after we have ate. So, tuck in!'  
  
Food appeared on every single table in both of the great halls, and Ron noticed Hermione frown.   
'Dont worry Hermione. The house elves loves extra work. So calm.', Ron said. Hermione scowled at him then began to eat, but she had that glint in her eyes.....  
  
After the meal Dumbledore began his speech.  
'Now, with our bellies full we will sing the school song!'  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts....  
  
After the school song all heads turned once more in Dumbledores direction, curious about the arrival of many new staff and other wizards. 'Now, we have many more staff members and students. And also, some honoured, good, trustworthy witches and wizards who believed they would be safer here. Well, well. You all look very sleepy. Perhaps you had all better go to bed. Nighty Night!'  
  
So the school walked to their beds and slept, slightly more deeply than usual.... 


End file.
